


Get well soon James

by PekoPeko



Series: Novelber2017 [6]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko





	Get well soon James

Day 6 : น้ำกัดเท้า

 

 

 

นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่หนุ่มป๊อปสุดฮอตรูปหล่อพ่อรวยอย่างเจมส์ ซิริอัส พอตเตอร์ประหม่า

เบื้องหน้าของเขาคือนัยน์ตาสีเทอร์ควอยซ์ของคนเด็กกว่าที่เงยขึ้นมาสบ แค่นั้นก็ทำให้ฝ่ามือเขาชื้นเหงื่อ ในหัวตื้อไปหมดไม่รู้ว่าควรทำตัวยังไง ทั้ง ๆ ที่ปกติเขาขอสาวออกเดตอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติโดยที่เจ้าหล่อนตอนตกลงได้ในสิบนาที แต่เมื่ออยู่ต่อหน้าสกอร์เปียส มัลฟอย เพื่อนสนิทของน้องชายจอมอีโมของเขา เจมส์กลับใบ้กินเสียสนิท

“เอ่อ/เอ่อ”

“คุณก่อน/นายก่อนเลย” สกอร์เปียสเม้มปากจนสีชมพูซีดเป็นสีแดงระเรื่อ ก่อนจะกวักมือให้เจมส์ก้มลงมาฟังสิ่งที่ตนต้องการจะพูด

หรือนี่คือการสารภาพรัก !

โอ้ เคราเมอร์ลิน เด็กที่เขาแอบชอบมานานแสนนานกำลังจะสารภาพรักเขากลางฮอกมี้ตท่ามกลางหิมะแรกที่เริ่มโปรยปราย ชีวิตที่แสนเพอร์เฟ็คของเขากำลังจะประสบความสำเร็จอีกเรื่องแล้ว !

มัลฟอยคนลูกยื่นใบหน้าเขามาชิดข้างหู จมูกโด่งรั้นเกือบแตะแก้มของเขา “คุณเป็นน้ำกัดเท้าหรอ เห็นยุกยิกมาสักพักแล้ว”

“หา ?” เจมส์ยืดตัวตามความสูงเดิม อ้าปากค้างใส่หน้าอีกฝ่ายแบบหมดมาด

“ม...ไม่ต้องกลัวนะ ผมไม่บอกใครหรอก กับอัลบัสก็จะไม่บอก แต่อันที่มันไม่ใช่เรื่องน่าอายเลย คุณน่าจะไปหามิสลองบอทท่อมที่ห้องพยาบาลดูนะ ผมเคยอ่านเจอว่ามันลุกลามได้ถ้าไม่รีบรักษา” เด็กชายเห็นว่าสีหน้าคนที่พูดด้วยไม่ดีนักจึงรีบเสริม

“เอ่อ...มันไม่ได้น่ากลัวขนาดนั้นหรอกนะ ผมเอาใจช่วย...เอ่อ ขอให้หายไว ๆ นะ ผมต้องรีบกลับไปอยู่เป็นเพื่อนอัลบัสแล้ว” พูดจบ คนตัวเล็กก็วิ่งหอบขนมหายไป ทิ้งพ่อคนฮอตแห่งกริฟฟินดอร์ยืนแข็งค้างอยู่แบบนั้น

 

ลิลลี่หัวเราะลั่น

 

“พี่สกอร์เปียสคิดว่าพี่เป็นน้ำกัดเท้าหรอ” สาวน้อยพยายามกลั้นขำจนหน้าแดง จนโรสที่อ่านหนังสืออยู่เงยหน้าขึ้นมาเลิกคิ้ว

“หนูบอกแล้วว่าเวลาพี่ประหม่าแล้วชอบยืนยุกยิกเหยียบปลายเท้า บุคลิกเสียหมด”

“โถ่ ลิล พี่จะรู้ได้ยังไง ปกติพี่ประหม่ากับเขาที่ไหน”

“ก็ที่ตรงหน้าพี่สกอร์เปียสนี่ไง”ลิลลี่ยิ้มแฉ่ง

“อย่าซ้ำกันได้ไหมเล่า”เจมส์ทำหน้ามุ่ย

“นี่พี่ชอบเขาจริง ๆ นะเนี่ย หมดสภาพเชียว”เด็กสาวเอียงคอ “เอาเถอะ ถ้าไม่อยากโดยเข้าใจผิดอีกก็แก้นิสัยซะ ถ้สเลิกประหม่าต่อหน้าพี่สกอร์เปียสไม่ได้นะ หนูไปนอนละ”ว่าแล้วสาวน้อยคนเดียวของบ้านพอตเตอร์ก็กระโดดสคิปขึ้นหอหญิงไปอย่างสบายอารมณ์ พร้อม ๆ กับโรสที่ลุกขึ้น ยื่นหนังสือเล่มหนามาแทบจะทิ่มหน้าเขาแล้วเดินตามลิลลี่ไปติด ๆ

เจมส์ก้มมองหนังสือหรือที่เขาชอบเรียกเล่น ๆ ว่าของแสลงในมือ

“108 วิธีเปลี่ยนนิสัยจากสัตว์ประหลาดเป็นสุภาพบุรุษ”

 

_เอาวะ ลองสักตั้ง_

 

เด็กหนุ่มพลิกหน้าหนังสือ อ่านอย่างเอาจริงเอาจังอย่างผิดวิสัยจนกลายเป็นเรื่องซุบซิบอยู่หลายวันว่า เจมส์ ซิริอัส พอตเตอร์ไข้ขึ้นสมองจนลุกมาอ่านหนังสือ

“น้ำกัดเท้าต่างหาก”สกอร์เปียสพึมพำเบา ๆ เมื่อได้ยินสาวกริฟฟินดอร์เดินซุบซิบเรื่องนี้ผ่านไป

“อะไรนะ ?” อัลบัสเงยหน้าจากจานอาหารเช้าแบบงง ๆ

“เปล่า ๆ ไม่มีอะไร”มัลฟอยคนลูกรีบส่ายหน้า แอบเหลือบไปทางเจมส์ที่เดินสะโหลสะเหลเข้ามาในห้องอาหาร

 

_น่าสงสารจัง...เชื้อราคงลามจนเพี้ยนไปแล้ว_

 

 

 

 


End file.
